


An Unusual Method

by LuciferaBlack



Series: Lizzington Daddy Kink [2]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz wants Red to admit he's not her father, and she comes up with an unusual plan to get him to confess.





	An Unusual Method

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird little fic. I don't know exactly where it came from, but I got the daddy kink idea from my other stories. I also just watched a movie called Look Away, in which the girl has some serious daddy issues. 
> 
> I was listening to the sexy-sounding song "Contaminated" by Banks (with lyrics): https://youtu.be/mSQQI2GFqX8
> 
> Thanks for reading and indulging my weirdness.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Blacklist or the characters, this is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz knew that the man who identified himself as Raymond Reddington was an imposter, and he was not her father. He continued pretending he was her dad, and he would guard his true identity with his life. However, she believed she had the ability to get him to admit the truth. She’d call his bluff, and he would give up his cover to be with her.

They were at a very luxurious safe house, and they were sitting in the jacuzzi together. It was nighttime and Liz had arranged to stay the night. It was the perfect time to put her plan into place. Liz kept glancing at Red, while he tried to avoid looking at her bikini-clad body. They’d always had a strong chemistry between them, and even now that he was supposedly her father, it was still there. She felt excited and she smirked slightly as she thought about how he might react to what she had planned. Red noticed Lizzie was smirking for some reason. 

“What?” Red asked. 

“Nothing. I guess it’s just kinda funny for us to be hanging out in a jacuzzi. We’ve never done this before.” Liz said. 

“Hm. Yes, it’s new territory for us. Are you enjoying it?” He said. 

“Yeah.” She said softly. 

Red watched Lizzie close her eyes and stretch languorously, arching her back. 

“It’s relaxing…and the jets feel _so good_ …” Liz purred. 

Red stared at Lizzie and he felt a stirring in his swim trunks. 

“Indeed.” Red said tensely. 

Liz had to stop herself from giggling at the obvious sexual tension that Red was trying to ignore. She could sense him gazing at her and she could hear the distraction in his voice. When she looked over at him, he was innocently looking up at the stars. Liz couldn’t help giggling this time. Red was clearly puzzled. 

“Lizzie, what’s going on with you? You’re not usually giddy.” Red said amusedly. 

“I dunno, I’m just in a funny mood…” Liz said. 

Red studied Lizzie closely, trying to figure out what she was thinking and feeling, but she was a mystery. 

“Well, we should probably get out.” Red said, then he stood up. 

“Okay.” Liz said. 

She stood up, too, and Red avoided looking at her. They stepped out onto the private deck, and before Red grabbed the towels, she decided to implement her plan. 

“Daddy.” Liz said softly. 

“Hm?” Red responded, turning back to look at her. 

Liz reached behind her and undid the string of her bikini top, then she slipped out of it. She dropped it on the deck while Red gaped in shock. He stared at her breasts for a few moments, then he tried very hard to focus on her face. Speaking of hard, Liz glanced down at Red’s swim trunks and they were becoming tented from his erection. 

“Lizzie, what are you doing?” Red asked gently. 

Liz pulled down her bikini bottoms and stood naked before him. Red slowly reached back for a towel; he looked puzzled and almost scared of her at this point. 

“Sweetheart, whatever’s going on with you…we can talk about it. Just…dry off and we can go inside.” He said. 

Liz stepped closer to him. 

“Do you think I’m beautiful, Daddy?” She asked. 

“…What is this about?” He asked. 

“ _Do_ you?” She asked again, demanding an answer. 

“Of course I do…” He admitted. 

“Good. I think you’re incredibly handsome…sexy, even.” She said. 

Liz glanced down at his swim trunks, which now stood out, and she bit her lip in a coy manner. 

“I’m really horny, too…It’s a shame we can’t do anything together…’cause you’re my daddy…” She said. 

Red was in shock, so he stayed silent; Lizzie ran her hands over her wet hair, her breasts and hips. 

“I guess I’ll just have to play with myself…” She purred. 

Something inside Red snapped.

“Come over here, Lizzie, and I’ll satisfy you.” Red said seductively. 

“But that would be wrong, Daddy.” Liz said, pretending to refuse on moral grounds.

“I’m not your daddy.” He said intensely. 

Liz began smiling; her plan worked and Red finally admitted he wasn’t Raymond Reddington. He noticed her self-satisfied smile. 

“But you already knew that, didn’t you.” Red said in an impressed yet accusatory tone.

“Yeah.” Liz said innocently. 

“Naughty minx. Come here and let me fuck you.” He said lustfully. 

Liz giggled as she bit her lip excitedly, then she approached Red. He surprised her by pulling down his swim trunks and stepping out of them. She gaped lustfully at his erection, then she finally pried her eyes off it to look at his face. He gave her a smug smirk, then he put his hands on her waist. Red enjoyed the way Lizzie flushed and breathed rapidly as he brought his lips to hers. He passionately captured her mouth and she whimpered quietly. Liz felt weak in the knees as Red kissed her; she moved closer and felt his warm, smooth erection against her abdomen. She moaned into the kiss as she got even more aroused. Red reached down and groped Lizzie’s butt, then he pulled her against him. They craved more contact, so he guided her over to a lounge chair. After several long moments, Red stopped kissing Lizzie and he reclined on the chair. 

Liz practically drooled as she watched Red grasp his erection and position it upright. 

“Do you want to get on it, baby?” Red asked seductively. 

“ _Yes._ ” Liz said emphatically. 

Red smirked briefly, then he watched Lizzie straddle the lounge chair and position herself overtop of him. She lined up and gently lowered herself; she closed her eyes and whimpered softly as his tip touched her wet folds. Liz felt shaky all over as she rubbed her inner lips on the head of Red’s cock. She gently pushed down onto it and he entered her. 

“Oh god…” Liz moaned weakly in pleasure. 

She pushed down further.

“Mmm…that’s it, sweetheart…” Red said lustfully. 

“Daddy…” She purred. 

“Lizzie.” He said in surprise. 

“It turns me on.” She said pleadingly. 

“Alright, baby…You want Daddy to fuck you?” He said, playing along with her fantasy. 

Lizzie mewled and began riding him while her fingernails dug into his chest. This clearly worked wonders for her; he had no idea Lizzie was so kinky. 

“You like that?” Red said intensely. 

“Yes!” Liz breathed. 

Liz felt Red’s hands on her hips, guiding her movements, and she felt his cock causing the most exquisite friction inside her. She tilted her hips forward and pushed down hard, taking him deep; she felt a bit of stimulation on her clit and she whimpered. Red thrust up into Lizzie so they were fucking each other hard and fast. She kept whimpering and she closed her eyes, concentrating on reaching her climax. He watched her face and her breasts, and he was getting close, too. Lizzie was tightening on him and becoming more slippery. Her silky, slick walls were pumping him. 

“Oh, Daddy…” Liz said breathlessly. 

“Come for me, baby.” Red rumbled. 

Liz lightly clawed Red’s chest, then she whimpered intensely as she started orgasming. Red felt Lizzie’s walls squeeze him and he watched her in ecstasy; a moment later, he came. He groaned quietly, then he spurted and gushed heavily, deep inside her. After several long moments, they relaxed and began catching their breath. Red watched Lizzie revel in the feel of his semen inside her, and she looked like a goddess. She held her wet hair back, closed her eyes and moved on him. He gazed at her wet skin, her breasts, her tummy tensing as her hips gyrated on him. He was still in a pleasant state of shock at all of this. Liz felt Red slipping inside her, and a short while later, she moaned as she orgasmed again. Red was so extremely gratified, he almost had another orgasm along with her. 

Liz looked down at Red, and she smiled, then she gently leaned forward and kissed him. 

“That was _amazing_.” Liz said softly. 

“It really was.” Red said. 

Liz smirked and kissed him again. 

“It was also the most unexpected thing I’ve ever had happen.” Red said, smirking amusedly. 

Liz giggled slightly. 

“We’ve always had chemistry…and I’ve known for a while that you’re not my dad. I figured you would confess if I tempted you enough; you’d say we’re not related, so that you could have sex with me.” Liz explained. 

“I didn’t realize I was so transparent.” Red said. 

“You’re not. I just happen to be a profiler, remember?” She said. 

“Hm.” He responded. 

Liz kissed Red again, then she gently got off him. She grabbed a towel and put it underneath her as she sat on the adjacent lounge chair. She got comfy on the chair and they both gazed up at the stars. 

“I didn’t think you were kinky, Lizzie. You surprised me.” Red said amusedly. 

“I didn’t think I was either, but I got so turned on by calling you Daddy and taking my bikini off for you…I realized I liked it.” Liz said. 

“You certainly _did_.” He teased. 

Liz blushed lightly and looked over at Red. 

“You did, too!” She pointed out. 

There was a long pause. 

“Yes, I did.” He admitted sheepishly. 

“It’s okay, Red. We can be kinky together and no one has to know about our weirdness.” She said, reaching her hand out to him. 

Red took her hand and held it. 

“Sounds good, sweetheart. I’m good at keeping secrets…usually.” He said. 

**The End**


End file.
